


Sewing

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Alyadrininette Week [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Sweet, clueless Marinete, cunning marinette, testing her partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Marinette forms in a test in the shape of a gift.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Alyadrininette Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586971
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Sewing

Marinette knew that what she was planning to do was a tad bit cruel, but she just needed to know their reactions. She needed to test them to see if they revealed themselves to her and Adrien.  
“Marinette,” Tikki called disapprovingly as Marinette added the final features to the jumpers. “This is a bad idea.”  
“Ouch!” Marinette pricked her finger as she looked up at her Kwami. Tikki just sent her a disapproving look, making Marinette sigh before sucking on her sore finger.  
“Tikki, trust me.” Was all she said as she held up each jacket, one at a time, examining them. Once she was satisfied they were complete she folded them ready to give them out.  
“Hmm.” Tikki frowned before floating off somewhere out of Marinette’s field of vision.  
“Okay, time to call them.” She muttered as she looked around her room for her phone.  
…  
It was two days later and Alya, Nino and Adrien we’re finally all able to come over. Marinette could feel excitement under her skin as she rushed around her room, trying to quickly tidy it before they arrived. She had just finished making her bed when she heard a knock on her trap door. She slid down her ladder and ran over to her trap door, opening it for her partners. One by one they all climbed the ladder into her room.  
“Hello!” Marinette cheered as she took turns hugging and kissing them all in greeting.  
“So what’s this surprise?” Alya excitedly asked as she looked around Marinette’s room, hoping to spot the surprise or at the very least something that would hint at what it was.  
“Close your eyes!” Marinette smirked as she eyed her partners, not moving till she was satisfied they weren’t going to peak. She ran over to her bed and climbed up the ladder, fetching the 4 jumpers and bringing them to her couch. She dug through the pile until she found Alya and Ninos jumpers, a Rena Rouge and Carapace themed.  
“Okay, keep your eyes closed all of you.” She warned as she walked back over to them. “Alya and Nino first.” She announced, Adrien huffed at this and started to pouted. Marinette giggle, walking over to him and quickly kissing his lips.  
She headed over to the other two, jumpers in hand as she held the carapace one in front of Nino and the Rena Rouge in front of Alya.  
“Okay open them!” She cheered. You watched as both of their eyes fluttered open from behind their glasses frames. The pure excitement they originally held, instantly disappearing once they realised what she was holding.  
“W-what is that?” Alya nervously laughed as she forced a smile. Marinette watched as they exchanged nervous looks.  
“They’re hero themed hoodies.” The black haired girl exclaimed, “since there 4 heroes and 4 of us, I thought I’d make us a hero themed hoodie each.”  
“Um, there are 5 heroes.” Adrien quietly tried to remind Marinette, but she just smiled sweetly at Nino and Alya as she made a point to ignore him.  
“Oh, tha-that’s so sweet of you.” Nino stuttered as he made a hand for the Carapace hoodie. Marinette frowned before pulling it out of his reach, Nino froze in confusion.  
“Um, what?” Nino awkwardly asked as he brought his hands back to his sides and fiddled with his pants.  
“That’s Alya.” Marinette said with fake innocents before pretending to be confused. “Why would it be yours?”  
“Oh, umm, I don’t know.” He rambled nervously as he looked around the room for a good excuse. “Because it was the only male out of the two hero’s!” He finally answered. Marinette smiled to herself, she was so proud of him, even though everyone in this room was dear to him, he still protected his identity.  
“Is the Carapace one mine?” Alya suddenly asked as she reached out for it. Marinette handed it over with a smile. “Thanks Babe! This amazing, you know Carapace is my favourite hero, well, second to LB.”  
“Hey-ow.” Nino rubbed his side that Alya had just elbowed. Marinette frowned, Uh oh, was this about to blow up in her face.  
“Nino, you alright?” Adrien asked, having missed Alya’s assault.  
“Yeah, all good.” He smiled in reassurance before reaching to his Rena hoodie. “Thank you, Marinette, these look amazing.”  
“They feel amazing too!” Alya smiled already wearing her hoodie, “The materials are so soft.”  
“Your welcome guys!” She cheered before going back to her couch to fetch the last two.  
“Here Adrien.” She whispered as she passed him his Ladybug hoodie. His eyes widened in wonder as he took in the hoodie. He suddenly tackled her in a fierce hug.  
“Thank you so much!” He cried, “these designs are amazing, you're going to make a fine designer one day.”  
Marinette just blushed before detaching herself from the blonde so he could try on his hoodie. She grabbed her black Chatnoir hoodie and slipped it over her head and into her torso.  
“How do I look?” She asked as she flipped up the hood to reveal the black cat ears.  
“Cataclysm!” She cheered out as she posed. Nino and Alya wolf whistled and cheered as Adrien blushed fiercely.


End file.
